Prinzessin
|Status=VerstorbenVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky |Tod=NirgendwoVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky |Todesgrund=Hohes Alter |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Unbekannt |Rang2=Hauskätzchen |RName2=Prinzessin (Princess) |Rang3=Königin |RName3=Prinzessin (Princess) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=OliverVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Nele, Laila |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Wolkenschweif, Zack, Tobi |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Muskat Warriors App |Familie5=Vater |FName5=JakeVickys Facebook-Seite |Familie6=Schwester |FName6=Luna Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky |Familie7=Brüder |FName7=Feuerstern, Tommy, Filou |Familie8=Halbschwester |FName8=Ruby |Familie9=Halbbrüder |FName9=Geißel, Strumpf |lebend=Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Tigerkralles Zorn |erwähnt=Mitternacht, Morgenröte, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Von Helden und Verrätern, The Ultimate Guide}} Prinzessin (Original: Princess) ist eine kleine, flauschige, hellbraun getigerte Kätzin mit auffällig weißer Brust, weißen Pfoten, weichem Fell, grünen AugenVickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky und einem dicken Schweif. Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Feuer und Eis :Feuerherz sieht sie zusammen mit Rußpfote im Wald. Sie kommt ihm sehr bekannt vor und er sieht, dass sie Junge erwartet. Rußpfote will sie verjagen, doch Feuerherz lässt absichtlich einen Ast knacken woraufhin Prinzessin fliehen kann. Er kann nicht mehr aufhören, an sie zu denken und ihm fällt ein, dass diese Katze, Prinzessin, seine Schwester ist. Er nähert sich ihr an und erst ist sie erschrocken, weil sie ihren Bruder nicht mehr erkennt, da er nach Wald riecht, doch er erklärt ihr die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an besucht er sie oft am Zaun vor ihrem Zweibeinernest und als er ihr erzählt, dass Rußpfote angefahren worden ist, überlässt sie dem DonnerClan ihren ältesten Sohn, obwohl sie sich Sorgen um sein Leben im Wald macht. Er wird vom Clan Wolkenjunge getauft. Geheimnis des Waldes :Feuerherz erzählt Wolkenjunge, dass dieser als Hauskätzchen geboren worden ist und seine Mutter Prinzessin ist. :Als Feuerherz Tigerkralle hinterherschleicht, ruft Prinzessin nach ihm. Sie sorgt sich um ihn, weil er so mager ist und sie bietet ihm an, im Zweibeinernest zu essen, doch Feuerherz lehnt ab. Zudem sorgt sie sich auch um Wolkenjunge. Feuerherz beruhigt seine Schwester und erläutert, dass ihr Sohn bald zum Schüler ernannt wird. Der flammenfarbene Kater redet gut über Wolkenjunge und er ist überzeugt, dass aus dem Jungen ein guter Krieger wird. Prinzessin hofft, dass Feuerherz Wolkenjunges Mentor wird. Sie freut sich darauf, dass sie bald ihren Sohn wiedersehen wird. :Feuerherz nimmt Wolkenpfote zum Zweibeinerort mit und stellt ihn Prinzessin vor. Sie freut sich sehr, dass sie die beiden wiedersieht. Feuerherz fragt Prinzessin, ob sie fremde Katzen gesehen hat und warnt sie, sich von einem dunkel-getigerten Kater, also Tigerkralle, fernzuhalten. Prinzessin hört die Katzen nur, doch sehen kann sie die Fremden nicht. Wolkenpfote fragt Prinzessin noch, warum sie nicht mit in den Clan kommt. Sie antwortet, dass sie als Hauskätzchen glücklicher ist. Vor dem Sturm :Sie trifft Feuerherz, als er zurück in das DonnerClan-Lager geht und fragt ihn, ob mit Wolkenpfote alles in Ordnung ist. Feuerherz lügt sie an und bejaht. Prinzessin denkt, dass ihr Sohn seine Schülerpflichten erfüllen muss und deshalb keine Zeit hat, um sie zu besuchen. Gefährliche Spuren :Feuerherz und Sandsturm treffen sie, als sie nach ihrem Bruder und ihrem Sohn sucht, da sie Angst hat, sie könnten im Feuer uns Leben gekommen sein. Sie freut sich über die Nachricht, dass ihr Bruder nun der Zweite Anführer des DonnerClans ist und glaubt ihm, dass ihr Sohn ein ganz braver, talentierter Schüler ist. Als Sandsturm und Feuerherz gehen wollen, fahren grade einige Zweibeiner in einem Ungeheuer heran. Feuerherz befiehlt Prinzessin sich mit ihnen zu verstecken, sie können jedoch nicht herausfinden, was die Zweibeiner vorhaben. :Später besucht Feuerherz gemeinsam mit Graustreif, Wolkenschweif und Halbgesicht Prinzessin. Sie ist stolz, da ihr Sohn nun ein Krieger ist, aber sie ist auch über Halbgesichts Verletzung ziemlich schockiert, was die vernarbte Kätzin sehr verletzt. Nachdem die Clan-Katzen Feuerherz' Schwester wieder verlassen, bemerkt Graustreif, dass man von einem Hauskätzchen nichts anderes erwarten kann. Stunde der Finsternis :Feuerstern und Wolkenschweif besuchen Prinzessin, welche sich über Feuersterns neuen Anführerposten sehr freut und erzählen ihr, dass im Wald der BlutClan ist. Sie warnen sie, nicht mehr aus ihrem Zweibeinernest rauszukommen, was sie aber sowieso nur selten tut. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Brombeerkralle erwähnt sie, als er sich mit Feuerstern über ihre Schwestern unterhält. :Feuerstern berichtet ihr von den Zweibeinern, die sich nun langsam in das Clan-Leben einmischen. Morgenröte :Prinzessin wird von Laura während der Gefangenschaft der Zweibeiner erwähnt. Wolkenschweif erkundigt sich nach seiner Mutter, woraufhin Laura erzählt, wie sie einen Hund verjagt hat und dass es ihr gut ginge. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Feuerstern muss an sie denken, als er Bella im Zweibeinerort in der Nähe der Schlucht im WolkenClan-Territorium trifft, da sie leichte Ähnlichkeiten mit Prinzessin hat. Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Wolkenschweif erwähnt sie, als er Jessy davon erzählt, dass er mit Feuerstern verwandt ist. :Später erwähnt Wolkenschweif sie erneut, als er mit Brombeerstern darüber spricht, dass Feuerstern und sie mit ihren Zweibeinern an der Grenze zum Wald lebten. Die Welt der Clans Die letzten Geheimnisse :Prinzessin besitzt einen eigenen Abschnitt in der Auflistung der Hauskätzchen. :Sie wird als Feuersterns Schwester bezeichnet und als hellbraun getigerte Kätzin mit weißer Brust und weißen Pfoten beschrieben. Prinzessin ist vom Wald fasziniert und hat ihren Sohn Wolkenjunge abgegeben, damit dieser als DonnerClan-Katze hat aufgezogen werden können. Doch auf der anderen Seite hat sie den Wald als erschreckend empfunden und hat deshalb ihr Zweibeinernest nie verlassen können, um im Wald Mäuse zu jagen. Ihr Sohn Wolkenjunge hat allerdings anfangs einige Schwierigkeiten, sich dem Gesetz der Krieger anzupassen und hat nie an den SternenClan geglaubt, ist aber trotz allem ein mutiger und loyaler Krieger des DonnerClans geworden. Von Helden und Verrätern :Stein erzählt, dass Prinzessin die Schwester von Feuerstern ist und ihm ihr ältestes Junges, Wolkenschweif anvertraut hat, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Feuerstern der Anführer eines Clans ist. :Sie ist eine gute Freundin von Feuerstern gewesen, als dieser noch im Wald gelebt hatte und sie sitzt immer noch manchmal auf einem Zaun und schaut in den Wald und fragt sich, wo ihr Bruder ist und ob er in Sicherheit ist. }} Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Als die Clans den Wald verlassen mussten, haben sich Feuerstern und Wolkenschweif von ihr in dem Wissen, dass sie sie vermutlich nie wieder sehen werden, verabschiedet.Erin Hunter Chat 4Interview with Vicky *Es wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Laura ihr erzählt hatte, dass die Clans den Wald verlassen mussten. Es wurde gesagt, dass sie sehr traurig war, dass sie Feuerstern oder Wolkenschweif nie wieder sehen würde, doch dass sie verstand, warum sie gehen mussten. *Prinzessin stirbt zu der Zeit, als die Clans in ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg von der Flut heimgesucht wurden. Fehler *In Vor dem Sturm wird sie einmal als teils weiß, teils gescheckt beschrieben. *In Gefährliche Spuren wird sie fälschlicherweise mit einer weißen Blesse beschrieben. Familie *Gefährte: Oliver *Töchter: Laila, Nele *Söhne: Wolkenschweif, Zack, Tobi *Mutter: Muskat Warriors App *Vater: JakeVickys Facebook-Seite *Schwester: Luna *Brüder: Feuerstern, Tommy, Filou *Halbschwester: Ruby *Halbbrüder: Geißel, Strumpf *Großmutter: Crystal *Großvater: Mokka *Onkel: Ferris, Whiskers *Nichten: Eichhornschweif, Blattsee *Großnichten: Distelblatt, Funkenpelz, Löwenzahnjunges *Großneffen: Löwenglut, Häherfeder, Erlenherz, Wacholderjunges *Enkelinnen: Weißflug, Bernsteinmond *Enkel: Taunase, Schneebusch *Urenkelinnen: Taubenflug, Efeusee, Honigfell, Blattschatten *Urenkel: Lerchenlied *Ururenkelinnen: Stacheljunges, Nelkenpfote, Lichtsprung, Springschritt, Finkenjunges *Ururenkel: Schnipspfote, Schattenpfote, Flammenjunges, Flickerkit Beziehungen :Folgt Character Art Princess.Kit.byLeo.PNG|Hauskätzchenjunges Prinzessin.byLeo.png|Hauskätzchen Princess.Q.byLeo.PNG|Königin Prinzessin.Alt.byLeo.png|Hauskätzchen, alternativ (weiß gescheckt) Offizielle Artworks CCPrincessSmuge.jpg|Prinzessin und Wulle in Von Helden und Verrätern und The Ultimate Guide Zitate Quellen en:Princesscs:Princeznafr:Princessefi:Prinsessaru:Принцессаnl:Prinsesit:Principessaes:Princesa Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Hauskätzchen Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Von Helden und Verrätern Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerkralles Zorn Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Nirgendwo Kategorie:Artikel des Monats